Change of Heart
by aahlyia
Summary: Sirius and Snape fall for for Arielle and both use their own tactics to win her heart. Snape cruel and heartless....Sirius arrogant and tenacious. Who wins her heart at the end and how? PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!


In the early morning of her flight, Arielle sat on her window pane crying silently and staring up at the silver freckled moon. Her warm tears slipped into her mouth and stung her tongue with their saltiness.  
"Why do I have to move to England" she seethed through gritted teeth, but nobody could hear her. "Leaving my friends, my life here in Los Angeles". She heard her mother's scratchy slippers coming up the stairs, so Arielle slinked under her covers to avoid having to "discuss" the move again.  
"Arielle", she heard her mother's voice whisper. She didn't answer but cracked an eye open.  
Arielle could see her mothers' slim dark silhouette framing the doorframe. She felt a surge of relief that she had left her light off otherwise her mother would have wanted to talk. Raquel, Arielle's mother, had shown Arielle a letter sent six years prior inviting Arielle to attend a wizarding school in England. Her father had been a wizard , but her mother was a muggle as her friends often teased her . After her father had died things became hard financially and Hogwarts had a scholarship to offer. Mother couldn't afford the mortgage any longer, nor the tuition. Well in actuality, she would transfer from her own school, Angelheart School of Wiccan Arts Academy, but nonetheless, she had to discover herself amidst almost adult kids and try to make friends in her junior year of school. The only glimmer of hope…the only spark in this life-altering change was that Hogwarts was co-ed. Boys would attend her school.  
The biggest reason for the move was father had a small house in London that mother could live in for free as it had belonged to his father, Papa.  
When she was sure mother had gone to sleep, Arielle leapt off of her balcony and ran into the dark forests of Hollywood Hills. The last time she would roam free and breathe the sweet musky scent of life. The air was warm, but the breeze sent trickles through her body and the moon energized her tired heart. She drank from the cool stream that she relinquished her thirst in many times before on moonlit nights during her lonely travels. . Though she was a beautiful girl, she often found herself alone and oppressed by the nature of her being. There were some things even her mother didn't know.  
Arielle didn't remember falling asleep when her mother gently brushed her face with her fingers. It was time to wake up and go to the airport. That night in their new flat, they decided that London was going to be their home from now on, and Arielle promised to give it a try. After all, mother reminded her, Arielle would be going to her father's old school. This made Arielle feel so much better.  
Early the next morning, Arielle was en route to Kingston Station to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. Raquel kissed and hugged her daughter goodbye and Arielle disappeared through the brick wall.  
Arielle pulled the trunk behind her by a leather strap her father had tied to the end when she had first began Angelhearts. The whistle blew a ferocious cloud of steam and by the looks of all the students rustling about saying their last goodbyes, it was now or never. Most students her age looked as though they knew each other from previous years, and Arielle waited to board last to avoid awkward moments and stares. She pulled the trunk up the steps of the train with all her might, when to her surprised relief, it flung itself over the four steep steps. Startled, Arielle looked over her shoulder, unable to turn her body around due to the crowded corridor, and she saw a scraggly, thin boy clumsily step over her trunk and head towards the back of the train. His black hair stringy and spiky at the ends, hung like spider legs over his round shoulders. He did not look back, but carried his smaller trunk over his head and disappeared into the last compartment. Arielle spied only a milli-second of a profile of a translucent white forhead and hooked nose. Oddly, nobody seemed interested in that part of the train. Towards the center and front , the crowd began to thin out, and the thrust of the train's pull of departure sent Arielle to the floor. Embarrassed, she glanced back to the corridors and saw two girls leaning against a compartment door, giggling, as the third one offered her a hand.  
"Thanks", Arielle laughed as she accepted the red-headed girls hand.  
"I have not seen you before. Are you new?", she asked.  
Walking with the three girls, Arielle found herself in the compartment and collapsed on the seat.  
"Yes, I am starting Hogwarts this year", she answered rather nervously and straightening out her skirt. She looked at the red-haired girl and noticed her intense green eyes were beautiful.  
"I am Jessica", said the girl with blond hair. "Jessica Landers. We are all Gryffindors…sixth years".  
The others, too, stretched out their hands to shake Arielle's.  
" I am Lily Evans, said the girl with the green eyes and red hair.  
" My name is Melanie Roos", smiled the brunette. "We noticed you on the platform. Was that your mom?"  
" Are you American?" asked Lily before Arielle could utter an answer . "Your accent is lovely".  
"She looks like an American ", replied Melanie in a sing-songy-voice and throwing her dark hair back. "Are you on the run that you started Hogwarts so late?. The other girls laughed and bumped into each other.  
Arielle was overwhelmed with all the girl's questions. They seemed so friendly, yet she was almost hesitant to reveal herself so quickly. As the hours passed on the Hogwarts Express, Arielle began to feel as though she had known these girls for some time. They laughed and shared school stories. They were in particularly interested in Angelhearts Wiccan School as it was an all girls school where boys were not even allowed for dances. Instead, when a ball was to be held, girls had to meet the boys at a reserved ballroom in a hotel and chaperones walked around like armed security guards.  
Amidst the laughter and story telling, Arielle spied a dark figure swiftly pass by the compartment window.  
"The boy who helped me with my luggage" she said out loud, and jumped to pear out of the door. She saw him go into the bathroom and come out a minute later wiping his thin white hands. His head hung low and he walked briskly barely looking where he was going. As he passed Arielle he looked up at her and her heart jumped into her stomache like a brick.  
"Eehew! Snape…..he's gross", said a voice behind her. Jessica and Melanie had stood up to see what Arielle was looking at.  
"He is trouble and he is into Dark Arts…..don't tell me you fancy him?", laughed Melanie.  
"Oh", Arielle felt embarrassed suddenly. "No, it's just that he helped me with my trunk that's all…he looks so….lonely.  
"Outcast, more like it", said Lily from her seat. She didn't seem keen on getting into it. She stared out of the window at the forests.  
"Most people reckon he'd kill a Gryffindor given the slightest chance", Jessica grumbled as she sat down again.  
"He's a Slytherin", said Melanie. "Not a good house to be in", at least if you want people to like you".  
"Did you have Houses at Angelheart?", asked Lily ready to change the subject. The three girls looked at Arielle intensly as though their friendship's development depended on it.  
" Yes…actually we did, too. There are three houses at Angelheart. Wiccas, who represent Eagles, those were the girls who have a gift for healing powers and potions; Raven's, obviously are ravens, those are special due to their spell casting and charms abilities; and then there are the Chat de Noir's, (Lioness) these are the girls that are the most intellectual and usually seers and philosophers, many go on to be aurors. I was in the Ravens".  
They spent the next two hours discussing houses, classes, eating lunch, and trying to place Arielle in a house based on what they knew of her at the moment. The friends dropped off to sleep one by one and Arielle felt a guilty relief at having some time to think about the houses she might be in. She hoped more than anything, Slytherin would not become her downfall. She had neglected to tell her new friends that Raven's most unique talent was not charms or spells, but shape-shifting. Among the Ravens even at Angelheart. The only true give away was a streak of silver hair at the nape of her neck. The same silver coloring of her animal form.  
Once at Hogwarts, Arielle felt setteled in faster than she anticipated. To her relief she had been placed in Gryffindor in a private sorting and she found her House peers very welcoming. Her accent caused a lot of stir among people and she made many friends out of the fact that they were all curious to know about United States. She saw little of the other Houses except during meals that weekend, and she had not spotted the strange boy with the black hair from the train again until Monday morning during her first class.  
Lined up outside of her first Potions class at Hogwarts, she spotted a group of four boisterous young men from her House. The same ones who had tried to talk to her numerous times after her arrival to Hogwarts and she had avoided due to her lack of experience with aggressive boys. Their names were: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Peter was sent over immediately to get Arielle's attention. He placed a pink paper rose in her hair. Arielle turned around and saw Sirius Black leaning against the wall, his hand over his heart, and a smirk on his face. The others were holding back what looked like an explosion of laughter at its boiling point as Peter clumsily made his way back to the end of the line.  
"Leave her alone you show-offs….can't you see she is new", reprimanded Lily.  
"Some people!", muttered Melanie. "Just ignore them".  
They walked in and took seats away from the four clowns. Arielle found everything about Hogwarts so fascinating. From having boys in her class to the Houses to the actual teachers. Professor Drull, the Potions Master was a tall, thin man with long silver hair and tiny beady eyes that sent poisoned arrows at anybody who disturbed his lectures.  
Again, a small origami bird landed on Arielle's shoulder and startled her. She picked it up curiously and when she turned around, for the first time, she notice Snape sitting behind her. He was practically hunched over writing down, it seemed, like the whole of Drull's lecture. His quill furiously slid across his parchment only stopping to dip into the ink bottle. She picked up the black paper bird and scanned the room for the perpetrator.  
'I love you", mouthed Sirius with his eyes half way closed as if in a love trance. His friends bit their fists to keep from getting a detention from Drull. Scarlett and hot in the face, Arielle quickly turned around. That bunch is trouble, she thought. But, she found Sirius very handsome. When the bell rang she dropped her bag purposely behind her desk to try and catch a word or two with Snape. As she went around to pick up her things Snape crawled from under his desk and holding out the origami. He spoke to her for the first time.  
"A raven?….nice", he spoke softly as though he wanted to keep it between them two.  
"You helped me with my trunk…thank you", Arielle answered just as softly stroking the origami in his hand. "What is your name?" she inquired quickly although she knew exactly what his name was.  
He stared at her light brown eyes and looked down to her lips. Their faces were barely a foot apart and in his eyes, she was the perfect looking girl. It was as though his own hand had drawn her in black charcoal, and the paper magically, on his command, took a three-dimensional form. Her black hair hung long and loose and slightly messy around her face. Her blood rushed lips curved a heart at the top. Her skin was light olive… a striking contrast to her honey colored eyes and black lashes. Her neck… long and sleek and smooth like creamy velvet. He could smell her soft scent…this was the closest he had ever been to a girl this beautiful.  
"Severus Snape", he answered nervously standing up. "Slytherin…you?"  
Just then Sirius Black came jogging into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Arielle talking to Snape. The other three followed closely behind, and too, came to a halt at the sight of them. Snape picked up his bag, AND HANDED Arielle the origami. Without another word he drove head long into the four boys forcing them to break apart their little wall. Sirius stared at Arielle and the origami in her hand. Arielle didn't like the look on his face as he began to approach. She stood. Threw her bag over her shoulder, and left the paper bird on the nearest desk, her eyes holding Sirius' stare.   
"You can't really like that little , then", Sirius asked her as she quickly strode out of the Potions room. "You have no idea what he can do…..YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF AROUND THAT LITTLE SNAKE!", he yelled after her.  
She headed straight for the library as she still had twenty minutes until next class and would rather not be confronted by that jerk, Sirius, if she could help it.   
The month of September went smoothly and Arielle caught on to her lessons well. Some things were new, while others were like a refreshing review and she could lesson her work load. She felt comfortable with her new friends, but soon a worry surfaced. On a chilly October morning, during History of Magic, Lily informed her friends that she had started to date James Potter. To Arielle this meant that her circle of friends now would include Sirius Black. After class Arielle took a walk around the lake. In her brain she battled the thoughts of Snape and Sirius and what she thought about them, each. A hand rested on her shoulder and startled Arielle. She jumped and noticed Remus standing behind her smiling gently. She took a step back expecting Sirius to pounce on her at that very moment, but was relieved to see he was alone.  
" Hey Arielle,", he said softy. "Look I know I shouldn't be here and you probably don't care to hear anything I have to say, but as his friend, I feel a certain…responsibility to help him out", he began.  
"Who?" asked Arielle, already knew who he was talking about./  
"Sirius doesn't mean any harm, really. When he first saw you that day on the train to Hogwarts, well…let's just say he was smitten by you. He talked about you the whole way to Hogwarts. James, Peter, and I have NEVER seen him like this before. He doesn't have a clue how to talk to you properly.  
"Well, you can say that again", Arielle crossed her arms and looked int o Remus' eyes. They reminded her of a dark gray full moons and she suddenly longed to the evening to come. He felt so comfortable with this boy standing in front of her. She trusted him, but had no idea why.  
"What is the deal with Severus?", she took her chance in asking.  
"Well…that is old and will never go away. Snape hates Sirius and Sirius hates Snape.   
"Okay, but why is Sirius so nosey? If I want to talk to Snape what business is it of his?"…"I am NOT his friend, little less…his girlfriend", retorted Arielle.  
"There is so much you don't know, Arielle, just trust me when I say that Sirius is a good person and means no harm", just talk to him and you will see for yourself", he said looking at her with his head cocked slightly to the side. "He reached out and held out the strand of silver hair that poked from underneath her robes. He smiled at her and let the silky lock slide off of his long fingers like a slithering snake.  
"I think were are more alike than you think" , he said softly not breaking his eye contact.  
Arielle turned pink and tucked it back under her hair. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he looked amused. She thought about what he said and agreed that she would be more approachable. She remembered her reputation as being stand-off-ish and icy toward boys and didn't want it to come back to her here at Hogwarts.  
She heard bell for dinner time and broke into a jog to the Great Hall as she was starving. Already eating the sumptuous dinner of roast and potatoes, Lily, Mel, and Jessica chatted animatedly and were startled to see Arielle. Arielle got the impression that they had been talking about her.  
"Hey Arielle", called Melanie. "Come sit with us…we…..er…want to ask you something". the two girls exchanged looks and smirks.  
"I am sure you noticed", began Lily, "that Sirius has a pretty hard crush on you", finished Melanie. "As a matter of fact, the boys are talking Madness". Jessica intruded with a look of absolute relish on her face.  
"God, I have been in love with him for ages, how did you manage to get him so worked up in a matter of weeks, Jessica said in a voice that was almost tainted with real jealousy.   
" I don't…he's cute, but…what do you expect me to do about it?', she asked as the three girls looked eagerly at her. 'He's so….aggressive…I've never…." Just then she caught Snape's eyes looking her way intentivley. He looked away and talked to a burly Slytherin boy sitting across from him. She saw him sneaking glances over at her between conversation.  
"Well, first Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday", Lily anxiously told Arielle. "I am going with James and I was thinking maybe you can come along too".  
"We'are going", Jessica added to smoothen out the plan.  
"Sirius begged me to ask you to come,', said Lily shyly.   
"Really, he is so sweet if you get to know him", Lily added. She told the story about James and her battles the previous year and how he really ended up being everything she would want in a boyfriend.  
"And…let's not forget he is so devilishly handsome", sneered Jessica elbowing Mel.  
"Mel, what do you think, asked Arielle. So far, Mel had not said much.  
"Well, Mel has a crush on Remus, giggled Jessica. They all three laughed.  
"I agree with Lily and Jessica", said Mel very seriously. "I do, however, warn you that he and Severus have a history of hating each other to the point of it being dangerous. Remember last year and Florence", Mel looked at he other girls darkly.  
"What! Asked Arielle curiously, but just then Professor Dumbledore announced it was time to leave the Great Hall and go to the common rooms. Suddenly. The four girls and a few others were left. Arielle agreed at last that she would go with them to Hogsmead. Mostly she agreed to get away for a while as they wouldn't stop badgering her.  
When the girls in her room had fallen asleep, Arielle snuck out of her room and silently treaded the halls out to the courtyard heading towards the forbidden forest. Behind the Labrynth entrance, out of sight from the castle she let the moon shower her with its radiance and she dropped down to her hands and knees. The transformations were flawless and painless as she had mastered the art of shape-shifting the previous year. Her tail disappeared into the black distance and a howl was heard from every window at the castle. Lupin sat up on his bed and peered out the window. The hairs on his arms and legs, and the back of his neck stood on end, and he longed to answer.  
The next four nights, Arielle found the forest calling her. Every night she snuck out of the castle and ran free through the trees and darkness with nothing holding her back. The night of Hogsmead snuck up on her and she remembered that Sirius would be there. Arielle was nervous as she indeed found Sirius extremely breathtaking. It really did bother her, however, that she did not understand the fued between he and Snape. Twice already she had caught Snape looking at her from a distance and twice he looked away before she could respond with a smile.  
At six, they were to leave Hog warts and meet up with the boys at Madame Rosey's coffee shop. The girls headed out and and Arielle remembered she had left her purse in her room . She convinced the girls to go on ahead and she'd catch the next Ferry. The halls were empty as all the younger students were eating dinner in the Great Hall with the professors. She turned a corner when she heard voices coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. It was Severus and the burly Slytherin looking through a book.  
"This is Voldermort", said Severus. He stroked his picture as though he admired the man. "Mudbloods are overcrowding this school", he sneered. I bet he'll take care of this nonsense in no time. The Dark Lords will not fail".  
The burly boy grunted in approval.   
"Are you going to get him tonight?", demanded Snape. "I don't want him to see you Jake", he said threateningly. "Just slip this tonic into his drink and that bastard will stay just as he is forever, a dog!"  
Jake took the vile and tucked it into his sock.  
"Remember, drink the Polyjuice after you knock out Lupin in theJon. Wait for my signal" said Snape softly as though talking to a six year old.  
Arielle flattened herself against a Statue as Jake left the room. As he turned the corner, Arielle tried to tip-toe back from the direction she came when she heard a voice call her name.  
"Arielle", Snape called her softly.  
She turned around slowly not knowing what he would do. Had she heard something that terrible? Did he know? She backed away a little bit as he walked towards her.  
"Why aren't you at Hogsmead? Isn't Sirius going to be ……disappointed?', asked Snape not taking his eyes off of her. His stare was intense and she felt he was intruding on her thoughts. She backed up against the wall, and he put his hand in his robes. She flinched when he withdrew…but exhaled when she saw he was holding a piece of paper. Slowly he unfolded the parchment and looked at and then at her. He was so close to her she could feel the rythem of his heart beat bouncing of of her chest.  
"You are most beautiful at night…under the glow of the moonlight", he said sadly looking at the parchment. I listen for you at night, Arielle…I feel at ease when I hear you", he looked at her closely.  
Although she felt afraid, Arielle's heart began to soften and beat to the rythem of his. She was almost afraid to ask what he meant. She could feel his heart was barely alive like an animal taking its last breaths of life. She could feel the coldness of the hatred that ran through his blood, but she felt him getting closer to her as though his body absorbing the warmth of hers like a flame fighting not to go out. He handed her the parchment. His eyes dark and soft looked down at her hands as she reached for it.  
Her eyes dropped to the picture on the parchment. It was a woman sitting by a stream in the darkness illuminated by the huge full moon. Beside her was a coat of silver fur. A wolves head was on one end of the coat and a bushy tail on the other. Only then did she notice the woman was nude. It was her. She gulped hard and looked up at him. His stringy hair hid part of his face as he smiled slightly at her astonishment. He knew her secret. She wondered if he followed her. Who else knew? She felt a pain of panic overtake her. Her eyes filled with tears and she wied them with the back of her hand. Snape took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his sleeves.  
"You are a picture worth drawing a million times over and I still can't get you right", he said softly looking down at the picture in her hands. "All I have is my imagination and my memories of your face, "he added hurridly. "I'd like to have the real thing one day to sit still and let me capture her as she is".  
"Why did you draw the coat?' she asked nervously, hoping he had not figured her out.  
"The coat?.Oh, that is in case you were cold", he said smiling at her. "You're…you're not wearing much".  
She laughed a little bit and so did he. She felt so comfortable in his presence that she had forgotten all about Hogsmead. She followed him into the classroom and they talked about his drawing and how he imagined people as animals. If he really knew her secret, he did not let on. They sat on the floor behind the professors desk and whispered in case anybody came in. He smiled for the first time and talked as though he had known her ll his life. Arielle stared at him taking in every aspect of his being. She looked at his arms thin, but shaped like a man's. His neck thin but masculine and his pronounced Adams apple. His voice was deep and smooth and he was so smart. She wondered what his mouth would taste like and if he had any experience with girls…at all…besides Florence. And who was Florence anyways?  
She felt a sudden urge to grab him and kiss him. It was scary, because she had only kissed a boy once at her Yule ball the previous year. Her heart began to race wildly as he turned to look at her. He did not have clue what was going through her mind. Before she had a chance to really think about the results of her actions, Arielle grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. She thrust her tongue in his mouth and kissed him so profoundly she found her lips suctioned to his mouth when she tried to pull herself apart for air. Her blood was rushing through her body like a savage moonsoon and Arielle decided she would let her heart decide what was right at that moment. She sat up on his lap facing him before he could say anything either in protest or agreement and she grabbed on to his hair, pulled him to her, and proceeded to kiss him again.  
"Grab my ass, Snape" she murmured into his mouth as she hungrily continued to suck his face again. She bit his lips and sucked them and sucked his chin and dug her fingers into his chest and thighs.  
He obeyed, though hesitantly…not out of lack of desire, but out of complete shock. Suddenly the door slammed open and Arielle jumped off of him and lied flat on her stoamche. Snapes' face was flushed and he didn't move …dumbstruck…for a few seconds.  
"Get down she called in an urgent whisper, and they hid under the professor's desk.  
"Where could she be?", It was Lily's voice and she recognized Sirius' shoes walking around the room.

"Something must be wrong, Sirius. She promised she'd go and she was only coming back for her purse", Lily said in her most convincing tone. From underneath the desk, Arielle could see lily pulling Sirius back into the room, but was being unsuccessful.  
"Wrong? Oh I know what is wrong, here. Snape has something to do with it. I didn't see his queer, scrawny ass at Hogsmead." Sirius paused and punched his fist. "What does she see in him anyways. I can't possibly fathom Arielle liking that scumbag. Really…he's probably up in his room jerking off to the possibility she might." Again, Sirius struck his fist, but this time he howled in pain as his fist hit the stone wall.  
"Sirius, relax…please. Stop being so violent. Why do you suspect she is with Snape, Lily inquired holding his arms at the shoulders.  
Sirius shrugged his broad shoulders, pulled away from her, and ran an angry hand through his shoulder length black hair.  
"I just do!" he answered so softly Arielle could just make out his words.  
"You have to let this… this… hatred between you two subside at some time, Sirius".  
"He hasn't done anything to you for a while…I hate it when you two are at it."  
"Besides", Lily began, "Arielle finds him repulsive…she said so herself".  
Arielle felt a rumble of anger in her chest as she had never said anything of the sort.  
"She needs him for something. That muzzle of his can sniff out a flea in a haystack. With all of his Dark Arts meddling, she's bound to ask him for something and Snape being the troll he is, would use his criminal mind to act as her saviour. Filthy greasball!"  
"Oh, here we go again, like Florence?" retorted Lily.  
That remark apparently ended the conversation. Arielle heard a glass bottle crash into the wall and a painful growl. Sirius' footsteps trailed off in the distance and to her relief, Arielle heard Lily's footsteps disappear into the shadows of the halls after him.  
Once she was sure the coast was clear, Arielle crawled out from underneath the desk. Dusting herself off she nervously commented, "I can't believe I forgot about Hogsmead. I seriously hope they don't think I ditched them on purpose….I didn't mean too". She looked over to Snape and felt a sickening feeling of guilt and pity. Sirius had been outright nasty, and she felt responsible for it.  
Arielle glanced at her watch and groaned at the fact that the hands read a quarter after ten o'clock. She began to pick up her purse and hang it over her shoulder when she noticed Snape standing stiffly with his back to her. His fists were clenched and she could hear his breathing was harsh and dangerous, and his chest was heaving rapidly.   
"Severus", she began inching her way towards him. His head came around to the side. "I am sorry if I caused any problems for you…I really…never meant to…for this …God I know I shouldn't have kissed you..but…", but Snape finished the sentence instead.   
He suddenly turned around and faced her. "Didn't mean to what? His eyes were penetrating her soul. His hand flew up and he motioned to the door where Sirius had just been. "Didn't mean to come here and act like a slut?" "Grab my ASS Severus!" he mimicked groping his behind. "Kissing me with your whore mouth and touching me with those…those wicked PAWS of yours! "He looked at her with a triumphant glimmer in his black eyes.  
Speechless and immobile, Arielle immediately felt her eyes burning and tears began to swell in her eyes. A slut? Is that what she acted like? She had never heard Snape yell before and his words were so hurtful and calculated.  
"I see Sirius was right about you", she retorted looking at him square in the eyes.  
Arielle began to turn around to walk out of the room, but Snape went towards her with his hands outstretched. He viciously grabbed her left arm and held her fists down with the other hand. Arielle reacted. She jerked her way free of his grip and SLAP! His face flew backwards, lost his balance, and fell over the professors chair landing on his back, his dark stringy hair covering most of his furied face. She could see a red welt across his left cheek and she felt immediately sorry. Snape threw his head back to get his hair out of his face and licked the trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. He stayed on the ground and propped himself on his elbow, then laughed maliciously.  
"Touch me like that again, you crude bastard, and I swear, and I will rip your throat out with my bare teeth." Arielle hissed through clenched teeth. She felt her animal instinct taking control of her mind. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them again she expected to feel a blow or some more angry words directed at her, but instead, Snape was backing away from her and heading toward the door.   
Arielle stood frozen for a moment. Ten minute ago she had been kissing him so passionately and felt as though she had reached nirvana. She hadn't thought of how Snape would feel the next day, or whether she'd want anything to do with him in that way the next day. Her tears burned down her hot flaming cheeks as she replayed the last three minutes in her head over and over like a broken record. She had to admit that Snape was right when he said she had acted like a slut. "It isn't like me to be that way", she whispered to herself. But then again, he had suddenly turned on her and said all those awful things to her when she hadn't been the one to insult him.  
In the common room Arielle found her friends waiting for her, furious. Arielle hoped they would not demand an explanation right away, but they did.  
"Do you have any idea what we have been through, Arielle? Lily demanded as soon as she saw Arielle walk into the room.  
"Where in the bloody hell have you been?", came Jessica's voice. "We thought you were coming on the next ferry".   
"The girls gasped when they saw Arielles' flushed face and puffy eyes. Arielle didn't want to talk to anybody, but sat down by the fire knowing sooner or later they would want to hear what had happened.  
"Did Sirius say something to you?", Mel asked softly. "He swears you were with Snape and was livid", Lily said to her stroking Arielle arm.  
Mel came back with tissues and began wiping Arielle's eyes as they had filled up with tears again.  
"I wasn't" said Arielle weakly. I wasn't feeling well so…so… I though that I would lie down for a while since I had about fifteen minutes before next ferry, and on my way up to the dorm, I found the room of requirements. You know the one you guys told me about. It had a bed just like the one at home and…"hiccup" and so I lied down on the bed and accidentally fell asleep. Look, at me. I dreamt that my father had come back and I miss him…"hiccup". Her friends took turns comforting her and decided to cheer her up with gossip from Hogsmead. Finally they all went to bed.  
The next morning, a brilliantly warm Sunday morning in fact, Arielle joined her friends for boat rides across the lake. The fifth years had permission to conduct races and Arielle despite feeling down, decided it would be best to join in the activities and let her mind clear up and build some happier memories. Arielle, Lily, Mel, and Jessica in one boat and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in another, they paddled their way across the indigo lake. As the Mauraders boat passed theirs gaining the lead, James, Sirius, and Remus made faces at the girls, while Peter stood up and cupping his small fat hands, called out, "Loosers!"  
Not a second later, a tremendous, pink tentacle with dozens of tightly fitted saucer-like suctions reached over and plucked the boys off the boat, one by one, and dunked them into the lake. Arielle, Lily, and Jessica screamed and held their breathes. They peered over their boats at the ripples where the monsterous arm had silently slipped back into the water, then noticed Mel bent over laughing. Her face was red as a beet, and her eyes were tearing.   
"Hardly believing her ears, Arielle asked, "Why are you laughing, Mel. Are you mad?"  
The other girls sat open-mouthed, white as paper, staring at the now empty, rocking, boat where the boys had been laughing and yelling just a minute ago. With a giant splash, the four boys surfaced coughing and spitting out water mixed with purple ink.  
"It's okay" Mel whispered motioning the girls to huddle. "I gave the squid a dozen live lobsters from the kitchen in exchange for helping us win the race." She held her mouth trying to contain laughter.  
The boys, infuriated, got back on their boats as the girls reached the other side laughing like hyenas.  
On the other side as they steered their boat around, Arielle caught a glimpse of somebody spying them from behind a weeping willow tree. She kept rowing in rythme with her friends, but stopped to turn around hoping to catch another peek at the person underneath the cloak. He pulled the hood off, and she noticed it was Snape. He stared after her, but she quickly turned back to the rowing.  
Sirius wasn't acting like his normal obnoxious self, but quite shy and clownish. He and his friends joined them under the Beech Tree where they had a picnic lunch. Scrubbed but a little purple tinged, Sirius began showing off doing back-flips and wrestling Peter. Though he hardly looked at her, Arielle felt he was putting on a show just for her, and her friends nudged her in the ribs every time he performed yet another idiotic stunt.  
The next two weeks went quickly and to her relief she saw very little of Snape accept during potions class where they both completely ignored each other. Sirius still hadn't conjured up enough nerve to talk to her alone, but had began to act more civilized in her presence.  
For Christmas break, Arielle left briefly to stay with her mother, Raquel, in London, but chose to come back early to secure a spot for herself in a new muggle subject, music. Arielle had always been passionate about the violin and decided she should start up her lessons again to keep herself busy.  
In the early morning of December 28th, Ariel woke up to the cries of what sounded like a wounded animal somewhere in the dark wilderness outside the castle grounds. She sat bolt upright in her bed and grabbed her wristwatch to read the time. It's twelve thirty in the morning, she said softly to herself. She plopped back down and covered her ears with her pillow, but after some time, she could not deny her other spirit the euphoria of running free through the tangle of trees under the bright moonlight. Distinctively, she heard a wolf calling her . It's your imagination, Arielle, she thought to herself, but nonetheless, she needed to transform and release the suppressed beast that lived in her heart. She got up and walked to the window and sure enough, the moon was full and bright casting it silver glow on her face, inviting her to come out and play. The pull was not something Arielle could resist, especially on a full moon. She sneaked out of the castle, careful not to run into any of the poltergeists or Mr. Morris on her way. Her heart beat wildly as she came closer to the courtyard leading to the Whomping Willow …she could smell the life and pulse of living creatures just up ahead in forbidden forest. The humming and rustling within the darkness ahead excited her and she picked up the pace until she reached the curtaining branches of the enormous violent tree. Careful not to get too close, Arielle let her night dress and panties fall to the ground, kneeled, and grasped the cold icy blades of grass. Like a downpour of frigid water, the lunar gravity pull her silver being out. Her body transformed magically to that of an enormous silver wolf with amber lamp-like eyes. She licked her lips and stretched her body when suddenly there was rustling coming from underneath the Whomping Willow. A great black shaggy dog emerged, next a stag, a wolf, and a rat held the end. The great big dog stood in front of the others and the hairs on his back pointed on end. A vicious rumble grew from the dog's throat. When it seemed as though it could not get any louder or threatening, his mouth curled up baring a menacing grimace. She could see his eyes glowing underneath the matted hair. The eyes were suddenly familiar. She began to back away slowly and her hind leg was caught on her nightgown. The black dog looked down and the others followed his stare. Arielle, though a wolf now, felt trapped and outnumbered. She was after all a girl in heart, not a vicious animal. Quickly she reasoned her options in her head. She couldn't transform herself back to human, as a human, she didn't stand a chance of escape. Suddenly her body and mind separated and she found that her legs took off at a sprint that she had rarely ever found a need to use. She ran into the forbidden forest twisting and turning through the thick trees without pausing for breath. She felt the cool night air strike her amber eyes, but she continued her undetermined journey. To her horror, she heard the padding of large heavy paws thundering the forest floor, and hard hooves trailing behind her. Looking for shelter, she jumped over a stream and a bramble of thorny bush when she felt a set of jaws close in on her back. Though the teeth did not sink into her body, it was enough to send her tumbling down a dirt hill and into an icy cold ravine. The would lay there motionless hoping the dog and his curious gang would think her dead and leave her alone. Instead, the four animals came around the sides and approached her apprehensively. Then, the gigantic dog stood over her baring his teeth and pinned her down with his paws. Her terrified thoughts were confirmed when she felt herself shrink, shrink, and shrink, and her bare skin was now soaking up the soft cold rippling waters in the ravine. She lay there stark naked staring up at the canine with pearly white, inch long teeth. Without a bit of control over the matter, when Arielle was injured in animal form, her body betrayed her, and changed back to a human. Once transformed back to a helpless girl, the dog backed off and sat down by her feet. Arielle slowly, shivering, sat up covering her breasts and naked front, but not as conservatively as she would have if it were a human sitting at her feet. The stag, wolf, and rat suddenly appeared from behind a bush and joined the black dog. There eyes started curiously at her.   
"Why are you all acting so strangely" Arielle asked them now covering herself better. She wanted to run, but as a human, knew that there was just no way she'd out run these beasts. The dog slowly approached her and laid down at her side and put his head on her lap. She stroked his shaggy head hoping that if she demonstrated confidence and friendliness, she would walk out of the forest alive. The wolf approached next, but kept his eyes instead on the black dog. Arielle stretched her arms out too, and pet the wolf on the head. The beautiful stag kept a distance away, but too stared at her blinking its huge almond eyes. The rat ran up her leg, and to Arielle's amusement, the black dog pawed it off of her.  
She wished so much to transform back into a wolf at his moment as her body was becoming numb with the bitter coldness of the water she sat in. She shivered madly and began to get up slowly testing the dog and wolf's disposition. Relieved that they did not attempt to stop her, she began to gather branches to cover herself. The stag and rat followed behind her as she began her journey back to the castle, while the dog and wolf walked on either side of her. After about a twenty minute walk, they reached the edge of the forest. The stag came back with her semi wet nightgown and underpants on his antlers. Slightly embarrassed, Arielle threw on the damp nightgown and turned her attention to her new friends.  
"Thank you for helping me and giving me quite a scare. You must be humans, so would you mind revealing yourselves to me?'. She stood looking at each of them attentively. The dog went forward and began to lick her hand playfully.  
Not a second later, she felt a hot streak pass her hand and hit the dog in the face. A rock. She turned around and saw Snape approaching her holding another rock ready to strike. The dog growled and began to advance on Snape, but Arielle pushed on the animals and told them to run away. She was sure they were humans, and felt Snape might hurt them thinking they were wild and vicious. Snape ran after them, but they fled in four different directions towards the Whoming Willow.  
"Not a good idea to keep in company of with wild beasts, Snape said after trotting back to her. He stood at looked at her wet hair and wet nightgown. His eyes traveled her body spotting the leaves stuck underneath her dress on her thighs and the smears of dirt on her forehead and elbows. Her wet hair clung to her head and the sweat held down the debris that framed her flushed cheeks. Her chest heaved rapidly and her fingers clumsily grasped the thin cotton fabric of her nightgown. Snape's suspicious eyes rested on the hand Siruis had been licking that was now holding her white cotton panties. His dark sad eyes revealed to her that he was in search of better words.  
"Midnight stroll?…Hmm…it's a bit cold to be walking around the forbidden forest by…yourself, isn't it? He offered her his cloak, but she started to walk away without answering him.  
Arielle tried to block the cold breeze and through chattering teeth she commented, "What is it to you, Severus? I am a beast, too, remember?'  
His arms dropped to his sides and when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.  
"I am cold Severus, so if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a bath and go to bed.", she walked on and then turned back, "Or do you EXPECT an explanation?"  
She headed towards the Whomping Willow to get her shoes, and then head back to the castle. She heard his quick footsteps behind her. She was well aware of her situation, but wasn't feeling as though she needed to be modest. The nightgown she was wearing was soaking wet, see-through and from behind, Snape must be seeing every curve of her body. Out of spite, she stopped in the middle of the field, pulled her panties right side in, and proceeded to put them on. She turned to face him as she brought them over her hips and stomach and let her nightgown fall back down. Without so much as a blink, she turned around and marched away.  
Like a blanket, she felt warmth cover her body. Snape had put his cloak over her shivering shoulders and took her by the hands away from the castle. Arielle wanted to pull away and tell him not to touch her, but she wanted to hear an apology, and also, in a way, another chance to tell him off.  
"I am sorry, Arielle, so sorry for what I said to you that night", his eyes bore into hers pleading for her to listen to him. "I didn't mean any of it…I was just angry at Sirius and did a stupid, stupid thing by taking it out on you".   
"What exactly do you expect me to say, Severus. What you said was very hurtful and vindictive, cruel, and calculating. You don't just go around saying things like that, especially after what had just happened!" Arielle snapped back pulling her arm from, his grip. She challenged his stare and turned on her heel and proceeded towards the castle.  
"ARIELLE, I KNOW YOU TRANSFORM!"  
Dead in her tracks, Arielle slowly turned around. This was not good. Snape ran to her side and stood breathless in front of her.  
"How do you know about me, Severus?', Arielle had heard the words she dreaded.  
"I know because I have read about your school, Angelheart, and I know that you are a Raven. Slowly he said, " Ravens' biggest secret is their shape-shifting abilities. I 've seen you come back from your transformations a number of times, though a human by that time, but I suspected the wolf's howling I heard came from you", he grinned at her .  
"Uh..well…watching me…following me….what else do you do?" she felt defeated.  
"Well, I have seen you follow me, too. Last Thursday, after dinner, I went to the labrynth to sketch, and I saw you hiding behind the fountain watching me.  
Arielle's face looked like a radish. She swallowed and cast her eyes down to the floor.  
"I do things sometimes, and I don't even know why I do them", she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"I know exactly what I do and why I do it ..well, most of the time", Snape whispered looking into her bright brown eyes. They began to walk back to the castle as it was reaching two in the morning according to Arielle's watch. They had to get back to their common rooms without being seen. Surely they'd both be in big trouble if seen by an adult or even another student who would tell.  
As they entered the castle hiding and checking that the coast was clear, Arielle made out the shadow of the black shaggy dog running up ahead the first corridor.  
"There's the dog, Severus", she whispered and ran after it. Snape was left standing by himself. Just as he was about to run after her, he heard Filch and his marmalade colored cat, Mr. Morris, coming around the corner. He was forced to go another way and forget Arielle for the time being.  
Meanwhile, Arielle followed the dog through various corridors she had never seen before, up three flights of stairs, and through a door that had no handles on either side. It shut behind her on its own. "The Room of Requirements" it said on the door when the click of the lock startled her as it closed. She stood alone under the glow of burning candles draped in Snape's cloak and her cold clingy nightgown underneath. The fire sprung to life on its own bringing a sudden delicious warmth to her bones. She removed Snape's cloak and stood close to the fire drying her damp nightgown. She heard a noise and sat on the long armchair looking all around her for a glimpse of the dog. He finally came. The canine sat her feet looking straight up at her with a ridiculous grin on his shaggy face. Arielle laughed and pet the dog on the head. She held his jaws tightly in her hand shaking his head side to side. Arielle released the dogs snout and bent down to look at him in the eyes when he began grow and shrink in opposite directions. Shaggy body fur was replaced by a sweatshirt and jeans, and the shaggy black hair on the dog's head became shoulder length untidy hair. Sirius Black knelt beside her and put his chin on her bare knee. He looked up at her with warm brown puppy eyes trying to look innocent.  
"Hope I didn't hurt you, really", he said and put his forehead on her knee now. "If I had known it was you, I never would have…"but Arielle cut him off.  
"I know…look…it's okay...really…I just didn't know that you were a…um…shape-shifter too. Were your friends James, Remus, and Peter with you, too?", she was feeling quite relieved to know that she wasn't alone. She was sure that most people didn't know about Sirius and his friends, either.  
"Yes. It is us, The Marauders". He grinned handsomely at her. For the first time she was alone with him and talking to him. Sirius suddenly got up and went to a cupboard. He pulled a tray of warm cider and ginger snaps. Sirius held the tray out for her, and she took a warm drink and a cookie.  
"My favorite", he said with a slightly crooked smile and a wink before crunching down on a spicy cookie. "May I sit next to you, he pointed to the chair she was sitting in. She began to shiver now as Snape's Cloak was no longer keeping her warm.  
"Oh my. You're still wearing those clothes. There are clothes in that closet…a whole mess of them if you want to change…promise I won't look," Sirius held up his right hand and turned his face around.  
Arielle changed into jeans and t-shirt and settled back down on the chair. They talked a good deal and laughed a good deal, until Arielle noticed a stain of scarlet sweep across Sirius' forehead. The sun was rising! Both sneaked out of the room of requirements and headed back to their common rooms undetected. As Sirius left Arielle at the entrance to the girl's rooms, he took her hand and kissed it gently. His eyes rested on hers for a moment before he let her hand go. Confused, exhausted, and relieved a the same time, she went up to her four-poster bed and fell asleep.  
Right after lunch in the great hall, Arielle excused herself to go find Snape. It was getting late and she wanted to give him back his cloak before the girls noticed it in the dormitory. He had not been down for breakfast nor lunch. As she began to descend the stairs to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was hidden, she passed a second year boy coming up the staircase.   
"Excuse me, is Severus in the common room?"  
The boy looked at her with suspicion and looked back down behind him. He seemed hesitant to answer, but finally answered, "Ya, he's been in there all day. Want me to go get him?"  
"Is he alone, Arielle asked with a little apprehension. She did not want a bunch of Slytherins seeing her there and talking to Snape.  
"He was when I left", he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Please ask him to come up for a moment", Ariel answered.  
The boy ran down the steps and jumped the last four. Immediately after turning the corner, she heard his footsteps stop. Arielle gently tip-toed down farther to hear the password.  
Carelessly, the young boy muttered, "viper's spit".   
Arielle gasped at knowing this information and retreated up the steps once again. She waited with Snape's cloak over her arm. Finally she heard footsteps coming and saw Snape standing at the bottom of the steps. She held her breath and felt trendles of warm shivers travel through her body, lightly squeezing her heart. With a look of utter shock when he saw her standing at the top of the Slytherin steps, he looked over his shoulder waiting for the second year boy to climb the steps and disappear out of sight. Arielle walked down to the last step and handed Snape his cloak. She hated the fact that regardless of her new and growing friendship with Sirius, the awkward, spiteful boy standing before her was the only person in the world who manipulated her emotions completely without even knowing it. A longing for his touch, sweet words overwhelmed her thoughts at this moment, and so she remained silent out of fear her heart may betray her more rational mind.  
"Oh, I forgot about it", he said in a disappointed tone. It seemed as though he wished her visit was a social one, not just to return a belonging.  
A pregnant silence filled the room and Snape broke it. "Well, did you find what you were looking for last night, Arielle. Did Black take you to the room of requirements? He likes to do that you know." His eyes penetrated hers to where she felt transparent and vulnerable.  
She turned to walk up the steps, but felt Snape's grip on her wrist. He pulled her down gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that", he began, but Arielle yanked her wrist away and ran up the steps. Snape seemed determined to hurt her she concluded.  
Classes began the next following week and Arielle looked forward to her violin lessons most of all. Though none of her friends were interested in music, she found tranquility in practicing the instrument on her own in the evenings. Often after dinner, she would walk to the grounds past the gamekeepers hut, near the forbidden forest, and practice the melodies she remembered her father playing for her when she was a little girl. Sometimes Sirius and her friends would come along and marvel at her talent.  
One evening, Sirius appeared and asked Arielle for a word.  
"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, Arielle" He looked at her to see if she was at all interested in what my come next. She stopped playing and put the bow down on her lap. "Are you..busy, Sirius asked her as he defuzzed his robes. I'd like to have an evening picnic with you here after spending the day at Hogsmead. He kept defuzzing and did not look at her while he spoke.  
Arielle felt flattered and accepted, though in her heart she felt nothing for him. Too often her mind drifted away from her happy circle of friends and made its lonely way through what felt like the dark tunnels to Snape's ambiance. Why? She couldn't answer. She detested these uncontrollable daydreams.  
Eight Hogwarts students in tow, Arielle spent a relaxing and fun-filled day at Hogsmead. Sirius had held her hand part of the time towards the end and when the evening arrived for the picnic, Arielle was ready. She would tell Sirius that her feelings for him were strictly amicable and nothing more.  
He picked her up at the common room and they walked to the Beech tree as the sky turned black. Surprised to see a white fur blanket spread out and an arrangement of flowers and sweets, she turned around and hugged him.  
"How sweet", she declared utterly impressed. "How did you arrange this?"  
"Oh, I have my sources", he answered directing her to sit down on the soft blanket. There was a small fire burning a rosy hue over them, and he handed her a small black velvet box. She opened the box and a thin gold charm bracelet glittered. The golden sparks danced in her dark eyes. She was speechless.  
"Be my girlfriend, Arielle", Sirius' voice was suddenly soft and hoarse. Before she could answer, he reached over and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and found him handsome, very handsome. Feeling appreciated and suddenly vengeful towards Snape, she allowed to happen what happened next. Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth. He held her face with both hands and after a few moments, lifted her onto his lap. The heavier he breathed, the angrier she became with Snape and returned Sirius' kisses. She felt his hands lift her skirt from the back slightly and the cold February breeze sneak up on her. Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves and a thump unmistakably of someone falling or jumping down on the ground.  
Sirius bent down and fumbled in his robes for his wand. Armed, he told Arielle to sit down on the blanket and not move until he came back. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the trees holding his wand pointing it directly at the blackness ahead of him and his other armed stretched open towards her as if keeping her from trying to follow him. Like a flash, the figure retreated into the forest crunching leaves and twigs in the distant, confirming Arielle's fears. Sirius ran into the forest after it. Arielle stood calling him back in a desperate hushed scream. Heart beating wildly, a dreaded notion told her to transform and follow Sirius into the dangerous fortress. Stripping off her clothes, she bent her head down and transformed smoothly into the creature that many times had saved her from sure death. She could sniff out the direction Sirius had taken and followed his scent. As careful as she could be, she traveled the forest floor in long balanced strides until she came to a clearing and two figures standing opposite each other: a black Shaggy dog and Severus Snape. Arielle hid herself behind a tree by lowing herself down low to the ground.  
"You filthy dog, what the hell do you want", Snape spoke first clutching his wand.  
In a flash, the giant dog turned human and Sirius approached Snape with very calculated steps.  
"Spying on me? How like you. Gee...its funny, you are not even an animagi and your snout can find me anywhere I go." Sirius cupped his chin.  
"I was right. When I saw your overgrown nose looking my way, after Potions yesterday, I told Peter to get my picnic ready for me and Arielle, as I knew you wouldn't resist snooping." Sirius laughed shrilly.   
"Tell me you homely coward, did you get a hard on? Did you feel your matchstick dick stiffen?"..."Hmmm?""Did you like that little peek I gave you. Too bad you're not getting any of it".  
"You'll pay for that!", Snape directed his wand at Sirius, but not quick enough. He was instead thrown back almost five feet and he landed on the roots of an enormous Yew tree. Sirius laughed and let Snape get back up before pointing his wand at him again.  
"I don't think so", Sirius sneered when he saw that Snape had his wand in his grasp and was bringing it around from behind his back.  
"Oh, I see, you actually thought Arielle might like you. So this is what this is about". Snape's face broke into an evil grimace. He kept his wand at his side.  
Snape yelled, "Expelliramus" and Sirius' wand flew to Snape's outstretched hands.  
Snape advanced on Sirius. "If I wanted Arielle I could have her my own way. I could give her a potion to betray all of you. I could threaten to reveal her secret. But any girl who has enough nerve to allow YOU to touch them has got to be nothing more or less than an idiot", Snape spat on Sirius fuming face.  
Something behind the two boys moved and a loud screech interupted their fight. Arielle saw a Raven fly over her head and land on the tree branch over her head.  
"she was a whore..trust me...lousy one, too", Snape laughed throwing his dark hair out of his eyes.  
Arielle's ears perked up. What had he just said?. How could he say that about her. How? Arielle felt confused and depreciated. Slowly she began to get back up and approached the two boys who had put their wands away and instead began pushing each other.  
Startled at the massive wolf in front of them, they stopped. It took Snape a few moments to realize who it was.  
"Arielle", he said looking apprehensively at her.   
Sirius changed back into a dog and stood at Arielle's side. Snape looked as though he wanted to blast them both to ashes.  
"Both of you, just alike. Tell me Arielle, did you enjoy eavesdropping on our ...chat? Did you like what you heard?" Snape stared at her and turned his back on both canines. He made his way back to the castle, holding his wand tightly in his fists.  
Arielle ran back to the spot where she and Sirius had been to retrieve her clothes. She felt disheartened and depressed over the whole conversation.  
"Don't listen to anything he said. It is all lies, Arielle. Remember I told you what he was like?"  
"I just can't believe...he called me a…a whore..me? How could he say...  
"Who..you?" Sirius began. "He called…"Oh yeah..yeah well that is just the type of scum he is. Arielle just forget about it". He picked up the box with the charm bracelet and gave it to her. "I still want you to say yes", he put he bracelet on her motionless wrist and walked her back to the castle.   
When Arielle arrived in the common room, she found Lily awake reading her Magical Creatures book. Arielle sat at the edge of her bed and demanded to know the history between Snape and Sirius. She told Lily all about what had occurred and Lily snapped the book shut looking very burdened.  
"Lily, I feel like I am in the middle of a war and I have no idea what either side is fighting over. You have to tell me".  
Lily shook her head. "I just don't know if I should be the one".  
"If I would have been here last year, I would have known for myself. Half the school knows and they are not even in the middle of it! I DESERVE to know!"  
"Okay, of course…you're right", Lily began. "Well, first of all, they hated each other since first their year. Both are from dark families and have never wanted to get along. But last year, there was this girl named Florence that Sirius began to date sort of off and on. She was…how should I put it…loose? Well, Sirius really didn't like her and she became obsessed with him..it was kind of scary, Arielle". Lily put her hands on her face and kept going.  
"Well one day, Severus decided to help her "get" Sirius, and he concocted a love potion so that Florence could give to it Sirius."  
"Did it work?', asked Arielle.  
"Oh, if you know Severus, of course it worked". Sirius was following her around like a puppy for days." "She slept with him and half the boys in the school, then ended up pregnant. She blamed Sirius, but it tuned out to be some old guy's kid from Hogsmead, Bruce Something."  
"That was an awful thing to do", Arielle felt disappointed at Snape.  
"Well, Arielle, I always thought that underneath, Sirius was really a good guy, and I truly believe he is in love with you. Most girls he chucks out after a couple of dates."  
"See, Sirius stole Severus' only girlfriend last year, too. Took her away and chucked her within that same week. That sparked the incident with Florence. It was payback".   
"Arielle, Severus really like you ,too. In fact, I saw him this morning before going to Hogsmead and he asked me to give you this". She pulled out a small red envelope and handed it to Arielle. The ink was black and the writing thin and spikey. Arielle looked at Lily and opened the envelop. Her eyes went from one side of the paper to the other. It read:  
Loving Arielle

If ever I lay my eyes upon,  
A thing of beauty for which to long;  
More so than she,  
In revery, lithely lies;  
Beside my heart,  
And wakes with me upon the glow of sunrise.

The same, whose laughter relents my grief'  
Bewitching, epicure, and loves so brief.

She, whose eyes stare like a mourning fawn,  
Heart of wanting repute;  
In the darkness of night, evokes a most frightening bliss;  
With a gentle touch and tender kiss.

If ever I lay eyes upon,  
A thing of beauty for which to long;  
…more so than she.  
I may as well renounce my faith,  
And live my years in blind disgrace. 

With Love,  
Severus

Arielle's eyes flooded with tears. She held the paper to her heart and let the envelop fall to the ground. She re-read the poem two more times and let Lily read it, too.  
"Why, Lily? Why didn't you give it to me before we went to Hogsmead?"  
"Arielle, do you like Severus?", Lily looked at Arielle suspiciously.  
"I don't know, Lily." Arielle was getting angry. "I feel like I am supposed to like Sirius if I want to have any friends here, and to tell the truth, I DON'T!"  
"Well, Arielle, I know that Sirius was going to start up trouble with Severus tonight. Please forgive me, I had no idea you felt this way. I didn't think the poem would be a good idea". Lily looked defeated. She grabbed and pulled at her cheeks.  
At that exact moment, Arielle picked up a sound in the distance that only her wolf being could hear. She looked at Lily to see if she had heard it, but as Lily kept reading the poem over and over, it was obvious she hadn't. The noise was that of growling and hissing.  
"Lily, I am tired and want to go to bed", Arielle announced suddenly taking the poem from her friend. But first I am going to sneak over to the kitchen for some pumpkin juice…want to come?" Lily refused and went into the girl's dormitory. "See you in a bit", she called back to Arielle.  
Arielle tip-toed down the corridors and staircases quickly and made her out to the grounds she knew only too well. The voices were getting closer and finally she could hear Snape and Sirius shouting at each other.  
"She thinks you called her the whore", yelled Sirius between burst of laughter.  
Snape smacked Sirius hard in the face and he fell back stumbling, but broke his fall on a tree stump. Sirius regained his balance and grabbed Snape by the collar. They both fell to the ground as rain began to pour down hard. Thunder illuminated the forest and the two grown boys clumsily trying to wrestle the other down in the slippery rain.   
There was a lot of cursing and broken phrases she overheard. Sirius held Snape down in what looked like the defeating round.  
"She told me you are repulsive like a toad and wished you would disappear. She hates the way you look at her, you snake!" He banged Snape's head on the roots of the Yew tree. With one last cackle, Sirius stood up and walked out of the forest and disappeared in the distance with a triumphant strut.  
Not knowing what to do, Arielle waited to see if Snape could get up on his own. After a few moments, he stood up and kicked the stump that had broken Sirius' fall. He walked to the game keeper's shed and lit a lantern by the door. Arielle followed him and stood at the entrance peering through the crack in the door. She was getting soaked as she watched him with a mixture of pity, guilt, and building desire to be with him. There was a small twin bed and a fireplace. It was more like a tiny hut than a shed. She saw Snape take off his robes and shirt, and loosen the belt of his trousers. He bent over the fireplace and broke twigs for a fire. When the golden blaze illuminated the hut, she could see Snape's red welts on his back. When he lied down on the bed, she saw the cut over his right eye and a bloody lip. He pulled his wet hair back and lied on the small cot with his head propped up on the pillows. Arielle made the door creak a little to announce that she was there. Snape sat up and brought his feet down to the ground. She stood at the door wet and frozen not knowing what his reaction would be.  
"What the hell do you want", he proceeded towards her. He stood fixed at the door blocking her from entering.  
"Severus, please…I am so sorry:. She looked up at him and began to cry. "I had no idea that you felt this way for me." She held out the poem and the ink ran off of it as the rain poured down. But he didn't try to save his words on the paper. He pushed her softly, but firmly enough to make her take a step back to keep her balance.  
'Get out of my sight", he seethed as though he was disgusted by her mere presence.  
He threw the door shut, and then went back to the cot, but Arielle caught the door before it slammed and made her way in. She shut the door and went to Snape who had lied down again on the bed.  
He sat up and put his hands on his head, elbows resting on his knees. Arielle knelt down on the floor beside him and spoke to him softly.  
"Forgive me. I am such a coward at facing my feelings"…she began, but Snape had stood up and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her towards the door. "Haven't you done enough damage? Huh! What do you want now, Huh! GET THE #$ OUT!" His words bounced off of the walls and terrorized Arielle. But she felt so desperate to get him to understand her position and she was ready to surrender herself to him completely.  
"No! I won't leave!" she cried and dropped down to the floor. "I can't leave right now, Severus. Please listen to me." She did not look up, but put her hands over her face and cried into them.  
He bent down and pulled her hands free to look at her. "Nothing you have to say is of interest to me", he roughly pushed her hands down. Arielle, shamelessly crawled over to his side as he had sat on the corner of the cot facing the fire. Arielle sat next to him on the floor on his right side and she rested her head on the bed against his right knee. She closed her eyes knowing full well that he would probably reject her, again. "I love you", she repeated through whimpers and hiccups. "I love madly". He didn't push her away, nor comfort her, and this lack of emotion was killing her. She hugged his knee and lifted her weepy face to look at him, "I have always loved you…since the day I saw you on the train to Hogwarts." She nuzzled her cheek on his leg. Slowly she scooted between his parted legs and put gently place her arms around his naked waist and rested her head against his belly. Still, he did not respond neither hatefully, not warmly. She dared not challenge or question his silence. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, if at all possible, just as furiously as hers. There was along moment of silence and she finally looked up at him. His eyes were glassy and transfixed on the blazing fire. "Tell me you love me, too, Severus..please tell me", she pleaded and began to kiss his warm stomach softly. " I need to hear that you don't hate me ...that there is a chance for us". She gently licked his hard belly pushing his pants down with her mouth as far as she could. Finally, to her relief, she felt his hand awkwardly stoke her shoulder. She fumbled with his zipper and when she freed his enormous hard dick, he groaned loudly and wrapped his fist around her long black hair. She fully expected him to push her away or bring her down on him. He did neither. Instead, he brought her face up to his and looked at her with utmost shock. His look softened and he cupped her pathetic face. "I do love you, Arielle. Always have". He Pulled her close to him and looked intently at her before placing his mouth on her. He kissed her feverishly as though he would never wanted to let her go. Greatly relieved that he did not reject her, Arielle brought her arms around him and straddled him. Her mouth wanted to taste him and so she slid down slowly kissing and sucking his chest and running her warm tongue across his stomach. "Arielle, I want to do things right...don't do that". Glassy eyed she came up and he brought her onto his lap looking wild and excited. Instead, they undressed each other and explored each other's bodies with eager hands. Breathless and dizzy they both collapsed in each other's arms and enjoyed the night as if making up for lost time. Finally, right before the sun rose, they fell asleep.


End file.
